


Lindura

by Hikari_Roll



Category: Brudami - Fandom
Genre: M/M, incesto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Roll/pseuds/Hikari_Roll
Summary: bruce esta molesto con DamianDamian sabe como calmar a su padrey Bruce terminara cayendo a la linduras de Damian





	Lindura

Bruce leía el periódico y Dick lo miraba con cautela mientras comía su cereal y Damian comía su desayuno tranquilo no entendía por que de ese ambiente tranquilo-amenaza

Di - ¿Ahh esta todo bien chicos?  
B - Todo esta normal Dick  
Di - Es que no lo parece  
B - Para mi todo luce normal verdad Damian  
D - indiferente - Si tu lo dices  
Di - Quizás suene raro pero acaso pelearon de nuevo  
D - No lo hemos hecho  
B - Así es

Bruce toma una cucharada de su plato y se lo acerca a Damian quien mira de reojo, pronto se acomoda con los ojos brillante s de emoción y esperando a recibir el bocado, Dick al ver esta imagen no puede evitar emocionarse por dicha escena de ambos, en cambio Bruce solo suspira pues sabe perfectamente el porque Damian hacia todo esto

Esa misma tarde en el cuarto del jefe de familia, dos cuerpos están en la cama uno completamente desnudo y el otro solo traía puesto sus pantalones Bruce sostenía a Damian de los brazos mientras lo embiste con fuerza, los gemidos de su hijo son musica para sus oídos

D - Ahhh si padre ahh mas ahh dame mas de ti  
B - Se agacha a besar su espalda - Siempre consigues lo que quieres  
D - No puedes ahhh negar que tu también lo querías ahh tomar mi cuerpo justo como ahora ahhh padre siio toca de nuevo ahí  
B - Ahhh Damian me estas apretando tan rico  
D - Padre yo soy mucho mejor que esa gata callejera

Oh si ahora mismo Bruce recuerda por que estaba molesta con Damian y este con él todo por Selina, en las últimas noches había tenido trabajo con ella y pese que Damian sabia que era trabajo no puedo evitar estar celoso incluso se lanzo contra ella para golpearla. Razón se le acercó con insinuaciones que ambos captaron

Así que no tuvo otea razón que castigar a Damian algo de que se arrepentiría pues en esas noches selina intentaba seducirlo y que pasara la noche con ella algo que tuvo que evitar ya que el estaba enamorado de Damian y ya tenían tiempo saliendo en secreto

Y las cosas se pusieron peor con Damian pues al llegar lo oronero que hacia su hijo era revisarlo que no hubiera sido tocado por ella o como decía Damian la gata callejera, aunque no sentía nada por ella esto le molesto así que ambos se mantenían apartado o al menos el ya que Damian lo buscaba con ropas provocativas o ponía esas lindas caras hasta que al fin cayó en sus encantos

Y no iba a mentir que lo estaba disfrutando ya deseaba tomar el cuerpo de su amado y llenarlo con su esencia, esencia que ya escurría entre las piernas de Damian

D - Padre ahhh tienes mucha carga hoy ahhh me gusta  
B - Aun no término ahh Damian aun no estoy satisfecho  
D - Ahh entonces descargarlo todo dentro de mi ahhb padre te amo  
B - Yo también te amo

Bruce y Damian continúan con su faena de amor hasta que la noche cae, Bruce se esta cambiando y va a la cama y besa los labios de su amante que despierta

D - Quedate  
B - Sabes que Batman debe aparecer  
D - Dime a Dick que lo haga  
B - Damian

Y ahí estaba de nuevo con ese hermoso rostro que siempre lo convencía así que sin perder llama a Dick para que haga el patrullaje mientras que él de nuevo se perdía en el cuerpo de su amor

FIN


End file.
